halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Victor 933
Errors OK... do we know for shure that the person saying "LZ looks clear, i'm bringing us down" is in V933s crew? i mean... that pilot is a woman in the cutscene and a man in gameplay. It isn't Foehammer either. Also, there would need to be MORE THAN ONE to drop off BOTH Fire Team Charlie AND Second Squad. so heres my theory... V933, containing 2nd squad and Keyes, is shot down. Shortly after, an UNKNOWN Pelican drops off Fire Team Charlie. The unknown pilot asks for a replacement pelican to help evacuate survivors. Around the time Second squad is attacked, V933 sets out its message. E419, heads to retrieve survivors alone (possible flood attack on other pelican) Although this may conflict with Dietz' Halo: the flood, it would shed light on the level. Forerunner 18:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :There...i've read Dietz' book... My theory does not conflict with his at all.Forerunner 17:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::This will also explain why Second Squad and Keyes arn't in the dropship in the cutscene and how V933 is already crashed... the outstanding evidence shows that they are 2 different PelicansForerunner 16:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::The female voice could very well have been the pilot, and the male voice could be another member of the crew. (Pelicans are known to have Co-Pilots and Crew Chiefs) --ED 01:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::"Wait here for the Captain and his squad and get your ass inside" (said by Johnson)... suggests the Captain wasn't with Charlie. ALSO... he wasn't seen in the Pelican (though he could just be in the cockpit...very crowded). Also... FTC on the Pelican had a full crew... also there was no Dubbo.... and many others that suggest it's a different Pelican. ALSO... Bungie would put the cutscene view somewere else if it was gonna show V933.Forerunner 18:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Quote I just wanted to say that I removed the message from the intro of the article and the quotes section, and left it in the main article. The same quote being used three times in a short article seemed highly unnecessary. XRoadToDawnX 03:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Survivors I was wondering if it were at all possible that the pilot survived the actual crash. It's obvious that the pilot's message was taken during the attack, but when in the events was it actually recorded? If it was recorded after the crash, this would mean that the pilot tried to get back to Second Squad, but was killed (likely by flood). If it was recorded during the crash, we would have no way of knowing if the pilot survived the rough landing. If anyone could take a good look at the crash site that would probably help solve this. Things to look for are the cockpit door being open, the pilots body in the cockpit, or an un-infected body. Rookie162 "Holla!" 03:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :When the pilot mentiones "unknown hostiles", its likely that they have already engaged the Flood. His body was likely taken and infected. --ED 01:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::it mentions in Halo: The Flood that the chief insceprd the bodies around the crash site and they where navy. All pelicans in oon Halo where flown by Navy piolets. This might help but mayby not because in the level inself there are no bodies by the wreck.--Arabsbananas 02:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Theory again... It might have been shooten down by the covenant, while the crew repaired it, keyes and johnson accidently realesed the flood, they soon found the pelican and attacked, while the crew was holding the enemy of , the captain tried to warn alpha base, but was unsuccsesful, the crew then left and was later killed, or rescued, but was killed when halo explodedPerkins98 (talk) 19:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) also as saiden in halo:the flood, master chief found bodies around the pelican, so they maybe died soon after the message was sent , while trying to get away from therePerkins98 (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)